


Haunting in Hawaii

by Cub22



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2017-12-07 03:31:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cub22/pseuds/Cub22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny invites the Winchesters to Hawaii for help on a case.  What will happen when the rest of the team realize they are working with some of the FBI's most wanted?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Five-o gets a case

Hawaii:

Danny pulls his beloved Camaro into the parking lot of the five-0 office. Glancing around, he saw that only Steve’s truck was in the lot. “Crap, am I late?” He mutters to himself, taking a quick look at the time displayed on his cell phone and assuring himself that he is not, in fact, late.   
Walking into the building, he notices that Steve is on the phone. Steve, upon catching sight of Danny entering the office, momentarily mutes the phone.   
“Hey Danny, glad you’re here! Chin and Kono are both at the hospital."   
“Are they ok?”   
“Yeah, they’re both fine. I was going to head over with you as soon as you got here.”  
“Great, well now I’m here. Let’s go.”   
Danny and Steve arrive at the hospital in record time, thanks to Steve’s reckless driving. As usual when Steve is the driver, Danny is torn between total happiness at arriving at the destination, and upset with himself at allowing Steve to drive his Camaro, again. Happiness wins and he exits the vehicle and heads for the entrance behind Steve. Chin and Kono are easily spotted inside, talking to a couple officers, one a tall, serious looking brunette holding a file, the other with dark black hair in a buzz cut.   
“Danny, Steve,” Chin greets.  
“Hey guys, this is Officer Lukola,” Kono gestures to the taller officer. “And Officer Duke.”  
“Nice to meet you both,” Danny says, stretching out his hand to shake. Steve nods. “Ok now that everyone is here, we can get started. The reason why I wanted to meet up here is because the governor called me and requested that we interview James Jones. Jones was involved in a hit and run yesterday. ”  
Kono winces. “James Jones? Poor guy, that’s a horrible name!”  
“A hit and run? Seems kinda low key for us,” Danny wonders why the governor wants them on this case.  
“Well, apparently Jones is a corporate CEO of a hotel here. He just moved here from the mainland, no car accidents or violations before the one yesterday. Also, the governor says he‘s a good friend.”  
“Ah, that would be why we’re on this case. Officers, what else can you tell us about Jones?” Danny asks.  
Officer Lukola hands Danny the file. “We’re still tracking down the car that hit Jones. When the ambulance brought him here, the guy was really freaked out.”  
“Freaked out?” The team glances at each other. “Freaked out about what?”  
Officer Duke answered the question. “He said his house was haunted. He keep hearing noises and seeing lights. He said that it wasn’t too bad when he first moved in but last night really scared him and he panicked and left. The traffic cameras confirms that Jones was speeding though traffic lights. He also said that he does remember speeding and getting hit.”  
“Alright, let’s go talk to Jones,” Steve heads toward the nurse’s station and finds out what room Jones is in. “Room 205, guys. Officers, thanks for all your help.”  
The team arrives at Room 205 and pause for a moment outside.   
“Okay Super Seal, why are we going to talk to this guy?” Danny is still unsure why Jones would need to be interviewed at all.  
“Because, Danno,” Danny glares at Steve. “ The governor asked me to. I’m sure that we’ll figure it out once we do talk to Jones.”  
Jones is sleeping fitfully in his bed, hooked up to all sorts of hospital apparatus. Danny, who has long ago become used to ignoring unpleasant noises (Steve was instrumental in learning that particular ability), strides up to the bed and wakes him up.  
“Hey, wake up big guy,” Just to be safe, Danny pokes him, softly at first then increasing the pressure and frequency till the Jones moves.  
“Huh?” Jones opens one eye blearily, squints and quickly closes it again. “What’s going on? Is it time for my meds already?”  
“I have no idea. Because, you see, that would be the sort of question you ask your nurse. As you can see, I am not a nurse.”  
Now fully awake, Jones’ eyes shoot open with alarming speed and he sits up. “Who are you then?”  
“Ah, see now we’re getting somewhere,” Danny snarks. “I am Detective Danny Williams. The guy looking like G.I. Joe behind me is Commander Steve McGarrett, that is Officer Kono Kalakaua,” gestures at Kono, “and Officer Chin Ho Kelly. You are CEO James Jones, in case you didn‘t know.”  
Jones glares at Danny. “I know who I am, thanks!” He calms down a bit by taking deep breath. “Nice to meet you all. Although, I do wish it was under better circumstances.”   
“Right, the circumstances. What exactly are the circumstances?” Danny STILL doesn’t understand why the team is even talking to this guy.  
Jones takes another deep breath. “I think I’m being haunted.” Having said that, his breath whooshes out and he appears relieved. The team exchange glances, then unanimously appoint Steve as the person to take charge. Steve glares at them all, but concedes without a fight. Danny is momentarily alarmed about how gleeful that makes him feel, then dismisses the feeling.  
“Why do you believe you’re going crazy?” Steve asks.  
“Well, it all started when I bought my house here and moved in. It was fine there for a while, all calm and quiet. But about five, six months after moving in, stuff started happening. Footsteps in different rooms when I knew I was the only person there, lights outside at night, that sort of stuff. At first I thought I was imaging it or going crazy, but I’ve been to three different doctors and none of them can find a cause for insanity or any type of mental illness! So, I am clearly being haunted. It‘s the only other explanation.”  
The team exchange glances once more.  
“Well,” Danny appoints himself chairperson this time. “Mr. Jones, I don’t know how you expect us to help you with this situation. We’re cops, not psychics or ghost hunters. Although,” he trails off.  
Jones glances up, looking hopeful. Steve, Kono, and Chin are all eyeing him like HE’S the one going crazy.  
“Quit looking at me like I’m going crazy, people! I’m thinking here and you’re affecting my concentration negatively!”   
Mini-rant over, Danny turns to Jones. “I think I know some people that can help you with your problem after all.”


	2. Chapter 2

California:  
Sam looks up from his laptop when he overhears Dean hang up the phone.  
“So?” He asked his brother.  
“So what?”  
“So, I know that you were talking to Danny. Everything ok?”  
“Yeah, he’s fine. Did you know he moved to Hawaii?”  
“Hawaii? You’re kidding!”  
“Nope,” Dean replied. “Moved there a couple years after him and Rachel divorced.”  
“Huh. So what’d he want?”  
“He asked for our help with a weird case he’s working on. Thinks it might be our type of job.”  
Sam glanced back to the laptop screen for a second.  
“Well, I haven’t really found anything online that could be worth checking into. If Danny thinks he found us a job, I say we go for it.”  
“Okay then. Hawaii it is. Great, I‘ve always wanted to visit Hawaii.” Dean mumbles to himself, hoping Sam didn’t hear that.  
“Why would you want to go to Hawaii?” Hope vanished. “You do know that we have to FLY there, right Dean?”  
“What do you mean, we have to fly there?!!!” Dean shrieks, although if asked later, will vehemently deny to his death that he did not shriek OR scream in any way, shape, or form. Yep, no shrieking for Dean at all.  
“Well, Hawaii is an island, you know.”  
Dean looks at Sam. “Sam, I barely passed geography, what makes you think I knew that?!”  
“Okay, okay, my bad. Relax,” Sam enjoys the sight of his older brother freaking out so much, he has to fight the smile he feels and schools his face blank instead. Dean would not appreciate him bursting out laughing at all right now.  
“Maybe we can sail there instead somehow? I’ll check into that. That would be much better, that way maybe we could take the impala?”  
Hearing that, Dean calms down a bit. “Yeah okay. I like that idea. We should go with that idea!”  
Unfortunately for Dean, that idea did not happen. Dean was not happy.

“Look man,” Sam glares at his brother. “You have got to calm down or you’re going to pass out! On second thought, keep doing that. It’ll make the flight feel a lot shorter to you and maybe I can convince all the people STARING at us that you just feeling asleep. Hopefully we won’t get kicked off the plane. Again.”  
“The first time was not my fault Sam! I’m telling you, that guy was stalking us from the second we walked into the airport!”  
“Yeah, because he was an Air Marshal Dean! Part of his job is to notice people that look nervous or agitated. Getting stopped at security because of your knife probably didn‘t help either.”  
“I have to have some sort of a weapon Sam. I feel weird without one.”  
“Yeah? What about the second flight?  
“That may have been a little bit my fault. How was I supposed to know that flight attendant was married?”  
“Gee, I don’t know. I thought the giant flashing WEDDING RING would help you with that!”  
“Sirs? Excuse me sirs, I’m going to have to ask you to keep your voices down please. You’re disturbing the other passengers. Also, please go ahead and buckle your belts up. We will be taking off in just a minute or so. Thank you,” after making sure the Winchesters had buckled up their belts, the flight attendant continued up the aisle to her seat.  
Upon hearing this, Dean glanced out the window. To his horror, the plane had coasted away from the buildings and was approaching the runway. He had been so busy arguing with Sam that he hadn’t even noticed the plane moving. Gripping the armrests, he glared at Sam, who appeared perfectly fine with his music blasting away in his ears. He felt the plane increase the speed, squeezed his eyes shut, and tried not to scream. 

Hawaii:  
“Are you sure that their plane was supposed to arrive today?”  
“Yes Steve I’m sure!”  
“Okay, just making sure that you’re sure. Because we’ve been here nearly an hour longer than we thought we were going to be.”  
Danny glares at Steve, then without warning begins to storm through the airport. It’s busy enough that Steve has a tough time keeping Danny in sight, and is relieved when Danny stops abruptly in front of a screen announcing the arrival and departure of various flights.  
“See look,” Danny shoves his finger toward the screen. “Flight 1805. Their flight. Departing from Las Angeles and arriving in Hawaii. According to the screen, the flight was delayed.”  
“Yes Danny, I can read too,” Danny glares at Steve. “Any idea why it was delayed Danno?”  
“Don’t call me Danno. Super Steve,” Steve grimaces. He hates that nickname! Except, of course, when Grace is using it. He doesn’t mind it too much then. “Anyway, I have no idea why it would be delayed. Too bad for Dean though, he hates flying and I’m sure this didn’t help at all. He was having a difficult enough time being away from his car in the first place. To add a delay like this, I‘m not sure Sam is going to be able to get him out of Hawaii and back to the mainland. Hopefully knowing his car is there will help.”  
“His car, huh? What kind of car?”  
“1969 Chevy Impala.”  
Steve whistles. “Nice.”  
“Yeah, Dean loves that car. His dad gave it to him when he was 16, told him it was his to take care of. Their mom died when Sam was just a baby. After that, they moved around so much that car was practically their home. It got wreaked a couple years ago, but Dean managed to restore and repair it.”  
“Oh yeah? Is Dean a mechanic then?” Steve prods his partner. After the first time that Danny mentioned the brothers to Jones, he seemed to clam up about them. Steve doesn’t know a lot about them, in fact other then the stuff Danny just mentioned, all he knows about them is that they’re a couple friends of Danny’s and that they are brothers. He doesn’t even know their last name, for crying out loud. Or what they do.  
“No, not a mechanic. Not really. He‘s good with cars, but everything he knows about them is thanks to his dad and uncle,” Danny replies.  
“How about Sam? Is he good with cars too?”  
“Sam?” Danny laughs. “No, Sam’s not at all good with cars. In fact, Sam and Dean don’t share a lot of common interests. Dean was teaching him about cars, to help prepare Sam for when he…” Danny unexpectedly stops talking, as if suddenly realizing how much he has said about the brothers.  
Steve eyes his partner. “For when Dean what?”  
Danny shakes his head and looks up at Steve. “Never mind. Forget I said anything at all. Look, they’re about to arrive at the gate. Let’s go wait for them at the luggage carousel.” Without waiting for an answer, Danny starts walking. Steve is left to chase him again. ‘At least I know where he’s going this time’ he thinks to himself.  
Arriving at the baggage claim, Steve looks around until he spots his partner and heads toward him. ‘See this is why I hate airports' he ranted to himself. ‘They’re so crowded’. Reaching Danny’s side, he notices two men with him. Both are tall with dark brown hair. The older looking one, ‘Dean’ he reminds himself, is slightly shorter than his brother. Steve smiles slightly. ‘Bet Dean hates being shorter then Sam.’  
“What are you grinning about Steve?” Danny barks at his partner.  
“Nothing,” Steve answers quickly. “Just thinking.”  
Danny eyes him suspiciously for a moment, clearly not believing him. Steve chants ‘think innocent, think innocent’ over and over in his head and tries not to smile. Finally, after what feels like eternity, Danny stops scrutinizing him and turns toward the brothers. Dean looks like he’s about pass out from exhaustion, while Sam seems much more energetic, quietly humming under his breath.  
“Hey guys, this is my partner, Commander Steven McGarrett. Steve is also the team leader of the task force. Steve, this is Sam and Dean Winchester.” Aha, finally a last name! “Winchester, huh? Like the rifle?”  
“Yeah, exactly like that,” Sam replies, shaking his hand. Steve eyes Dean and decides that it’s a good thing Sam answered, since Dean looks like he might throw up if he opens his mouth.  
‘Now why does that name ring a bell?’ Steve wonders to himself. He nearly has it, when the alarm for the carousel suddenly buzzes and starts to flash, alerting the crowd that baggage is about to be loaded onto the belt. It distracts Steve and the thought slips away. Deciding to let it go for now, Steve moves forward to help with the suitcases.


	3. Chapter 3

Back at 5-O headquarters, Chin and Kono are introduced to the Winchesters. Immediately after hearing their names, Chin shoots Steve an panicked look (well, Steve thinks it’s a panicked look, never actually seen Chin look panicked. Worried yes, anxious, for sure, but never panicked.) Then he gestures Steve toward his office. As soon as they’re both inside, Chin shuts the door, closes the blinds, and begins to pace back and forth. After five minutes of continuous pacing, Steve is sure that the others have noticed they’re gone and wondering where they went. Once Danny and Kono start looking, they will without a doubt notice the closed door and shades and interrupt Chin in whatever he needs to say. With that in mind, Steve decides to hurry Chin up.   
“What’d you need to talk about Chin?”  
Chin glances up from where he’d been studying the floor pattern. “How much do you know about Sam and Dean?”  
“Sam and Dean? Not much. Danny told me a bit more about them at the airport. They’re brothers. Dean likes cars but Sam doesn’t. Their mom died when they were young. Dean hates to fly. They really don’t have much in common with each other but somehow manage to spend time together without killing each other. Oh, and they have at least one uncle.”   
Chin looks even more grim then before, if that was possible. “You’re right Steve. They don’t kill each other.”  
Steve stares at him. “What are you saying Chin? That they kill other people instead?”  
Chin nods. “Don’t you remember hearing about the two brothers that were on the FBI’s most wanted list?”  
“Well, yeah of course I do. But what does that have to do with Dean and Sam?” Steve replies, not quite following Chin’s train of thought. Then his eyes widen. “You think those two are them?”  
Chin nods somberly.  
“No way Chin! They’re good friends of Danny’s,” Steve argued, but the tone lacked conviction.   
“Well, how do you explain it then Steve? Those guys have the same names and are about the same age as the brothers wanted by the FBI.”  
“I’m not sure, but there has got to be an reasonable explanation. We’re talking about Danny here! I trust Danny, there is no way he’d be friends with killers like those brothers. Anyway, I thought one of the brothers died.”   
“I trust Danny just as much as you Steve. I’m just saying, maybe we should at least check into Sam and Dean. But yes, I do remember hearing the older one was killed.”   
Steve sighs. “Maybe you’re right Chin. I will look into this. But not a word to Danny, understood?” Pining Chin with a glare until he nodded. Satisfied, Steve jerks open the door and rejoins the others in the main room. Glancing around, he is relived to note that his and Chin’s short absence went unnoticed by his teammates.

Danny was too busy making sure that Kono didn’t murder Dean for hitting on her to immediately notice that Steve and Chin were no longer with them. Tired of being in the middle of Dean’s teasing and Kono’s increasing anger, he calls over Sam for backup. Of course, the second he does that is when Steve re-enters the room, closely followed by Chin. One glance was all it took for Danny to realize that Steve was upset about something, but he couldn’t think of what it could be.  
“Hey, what happened in here?” Steve asks. “I leave for two minutes and suddenly Kono looks like she’s about to beat Dean to death.”   
“Nothing,” Sam answers. “Dean just isn’t feeling great.” He glares at his brother. “Maybe we should go. Dean and I still need to get a car and a room somewhere. Some supplies would be great too. We can catch up later if you want to Danny.”  
“Yeah, maybe you’re right Sam,” Danny agrees. “Go relax a bit, get your errands done, and then we can discuss why I asked you to come here.”  
“Alright, sounds good Danny. See you later.” The brothers start to leave, then Sam pauses in the doorway. “Does anyone know where we can get a car?” The team laughs, and Danny walks toward Sam. “Yeah, I can drop you two off on my way home. Let’s go.”  
“So Danny, you going to tell us about the case?” Sam asks from the backseat of the Camaro.   
“Right. Well, the guy’s name is James Jones. He’s a friend of the governor. Since the task force is sorta the governor’s little pet project, we have the pleasure of solving it. He recently bought a house on the island and claims it’s haunted.”  
“Haunted?” Dean asks. “What makes him think it’s haunted?”  
“Jones says he’s been hearing noises, footsteps, seeing lights flicker outside. That sort of thing.”  
“Sounds possible,” Sam chimes in. “Has he mentioned flickering lights inside the house, or just outside?”   
“I don’t know. Jones didn’t go into much detail. All I know is that he is convinced the house in haunted and that he’s not going crazy.”  
Dean and Sam exchange glances. “We’re going to need to search Jones’ house.”  
“Yeah, okay. That shouldn’t be a problem. He’s stuck in the hospital for a couple more weeks, so you won’t be interrupted by him. Plus, he knows I called you guys. He said he doesn‘t care what you do, so long as you end the haunting.”  
“Well, if it is haunted, we’ll do our best Danny.”  
“Yeah I know you will.” Danny smiles. “Okay, enough with the serious talk. Let’s go get you two a car.”  
“Sounds good, Danny. Thanks.”  
“No problem. And after that, I know a little girl who is extremely excited about seeing two of her favorite uncles.”  
“Oh great! That sounds great Danny, I can’t wait to see Grace again.” Sam can’t remember the last time he even saw Grace.   
“Yeah, me neither.” Dean is just as excited as his brother.  
“Well, here’s the car rental place. I’m going to drop you guys off and meet you inside after I find a place to park, okay?”  
“Yep, sounds good Danny. Meet you inside then.”   
‘Really buddy? I was waiting for that spot!’ Danny can’t believe that guy just stole the spot he’d been waiting for. ‘Was me not just sitting here with my eyes glued to that parking space not enough of a hint for you?’ He’s tempted to arrest the driver for something, but lets it go (with difficulty) and cruises around for another space. Finally, he sees one and steers the car toward it and parks.  
“How’s it going guys? All settled?” Danny sees the Winchesters waiting for him outside the building.   
“Yeah, all finished. Just got to go get the car now.”  
“Great.” He looks at his watch. “School’s almost out for Grace now. What do you say we go surprise her?”  
“Sounds good. Let’s go Sam.”  
“Grace!” Danny spots his daughter among her classmates on the front steps of the school. “Grace, over here.” He waves and Grace starts walking over to him. “I have a surprise for you, Grace.” She looks excited and starts trying to guess what it could be, but Danny refuses to give her any hints. The guessing continues all the way to the car, and then she sees the Winchesters.   
“Dean! Sam!” Excited, Grace runs up to them and gives them both hugs.  
“Hey Grace. It’s great to see you again,” Sam greets back.   
“Does somebody need your help again?” Grace asks.  
“Yeah, someone does.”  
“But not Daddy, right?” Grace looks worried.  
“No, not your dad this time Grace. I promise.” Dean is the one who answers this time.  
“Good. It was scary last time. Really scary.”   
The men exchange glances. Danny was hoping Grace was too young to remember much, but obviously she does. He lets it go for now, but makes a mental note to ask Rachel about it soon.   
“Well, Grace, what do you what to do today?”  
She looks thoughtful. “How about we go to the park?” She asks with enthusiasm.   
“The park? The park would be fun. What do you say guys? Should we go to the park?”  
“Park sounds great Danny,” the brothers agree.

“Okay, sound good Jeremy. Let me know what you find?” Steve snaps the phone shut and runs a hand down his face wearily.   
“What’s up boss? You don’t look so good,” Kono exits her office and stops in front of Steve.   
“I was just talking to a buddy of mine. He’s an FBI agent and I just wanted to look into some guys that are on the FBI’s most wanted list.”   
“Right. Who are you looking into? Maybe Chin and I could help.”  
“Chin already knows about it. It‘s alright, I‘ve got it handled,” he smiles weakly, hoping Kono would drop it.  
“He does? Well, who are the guys?” Hope vanished.   
Steve is clearly reluctant to answer, but he does. “Their last name is Winchester. Two brothers, named Sam and Dean.”  
Kono was busy with the computer, but she stills and looks up when she hears the names. “Winchester? Like the guys that were just here and Danny introduced as friends of his?”  
“Yep, just like them,” Steve replies.  
Kono abandons the computer search and rounds the table. “Okay. What is going on? Are you going to tell me or am I going to have to go hunt down my cousin and get him to spill? Because, you know, Chin has never been able to lie to me in my life. All I have to do is stare at him for more than 30 seconds and he cracks like an egg.”  
“Nothing is going on,” Steve says. Kono is not convinced and the look she levels on Steve tells him that. “Okay, okay,” he holds up his hands as if to fend her off. “Chin is convinced that Danny’s friends Sam and Dean are the same Sam and Dean Winchester wanted by the FBI. So I told him I would look into it. That’s all.”  
“That’s all? What do you mean that’s all?! If they are the same guys, and really how could they NOT be the same guys, because how many people have the same name as somebody wanted by the FBI and not be them, then what are we going to do? What are we going to tell Danny? ‘Hey there brah. You know those guys that you introduced us to the other day? Yeah, we thought they were wanted by the FBI and arrested them! Sorry about that.’ Oh yeah, that would be a great conversation!”  
“Kono!”  
“What?”  
“First, calm down. Nobody has been arrested. My buddy Jeremy will let me know what he finds out. Once we have that information, we will decide what to do. In the meantime, don’t mention this to anyone except Chin or I.”  
Kono clearly isn’t happy about keeping secrets, but she agrees.  
“Thank you,” Steve exhales, relieved. He glances at his watch. “Hey, it’s getting late. What do you say we meet up with Chin and Danny for some dinner?  
“Yeah, that sounds good. I’ll call Chin if you call Danny.”  
“Okay.”

“Yeah, that sounds great. We’ll meet you there,” Danny hangs up the phone. “Hey guys, that was Steve. He wants to know if we wanted to meet up with the others for dinner. What do you say?”  
“Sounds great Danny. Sam and I can follow you,” Dean didn’t realize how hungry he was until Danny mentioned food.  
“Okay. Let’s go. I’m hungry and I bet Grace is starving, aren’t you monkey?” She nods. “Then lets go eat.”

A waitress approached Steve and Kono. “How many?” She asks politely.   
“Seven” he replies.  
“Alright, it will be a couple minutes before your table is ready, if you don’t mind waiting.”  
“No, that’s fine. Thank you.”  
“You’re welcome. If you want, you can wait at the bar and I’ll let you know when the table is ready.”  
“Great,” Steve smiled. The waitress returned the smile and darted off, hopefully to get a table ready for the team.   
“So you’ve been here before, right Kono?”  
“Yeah the food is great!”   
“Oh yeah? What would you recommend?”  
“Hmm, I’ve had the seafood platter, it’s good. If you’re not feeling like seafood though, the hamburgers and pizza are yummy too.”  
“Sounds like this place has everything,” Steve was definatly looking forward to eating. Before Kono could reply, the hostess came back.   
“Okay guys, the table is ready for you. Thanks for waiting.”  
“Not a problem,” Steve answered. They followed the woman toward the back of the restaurant.   
“Okay, your waitress should be here shortly. I hope you enjoy dinner.”  
“Thanks,” Kono responded and the hostess left.   
“Hi I’m Kelly. I’ll be your waitress tonight. Can I get you started with some drinks, or do you want to wait for the rest of your party?”  
“I’ll take a water, please,” Steve replied.  
“Me too, thanks,” Kono said.  
“Great. I’ll be right back with them.”   
Before Kelly has a chance to return with their waters, the others arrived.   
“This looks like a nice restaurant,” Danny said as he sat down, Grace right beside him. “Who suggested it?”   
“I did,” Kono replied. “The food is great, and it has a little bit of everything.”  
“Sounds good.” Dean said, grinning at her. “What about pie? Do they have pie?”  
Sam rolled his eyes. “I’m sure they have some kind of pie, Dean.”  
The others smiled, watching the brothers interaction.  
“Here is the water,” Kelly carefully set down the waters for Steve and Kono. “Would anybody else like to order a drink?” She looks at the newcomers.   
“Yes, I’ll have a water as well, please,” Chin orders for himself.  
“I’ll have one also,” Danny says. “Grace, what would you like to drink?”  
“Do you have chocolate milk?” Grace asked the waitress eagerly.  
“We sure do, sweetie. What size would you like?”  
“A large, please,” Grace answers.  
“Okay, one large chocolate milk coming up. What about you, sir?” She looks expectantly at Sam.  
“Uh, just a water, please.”  
“What kind of beer do you have?”  
“Dean!” Sam hissed at his brother.  
“What? I want a beer.”  
“Well, we have Bud Light, Bud Weiser, Corona, Sam Adams, Miller, Busch, Coors, and Michelob. And Becks.”  
“I’ll have a Miller please.”  
“Okay, I’ll be right back with those drinks,” She said.   
“Could you also please bring us a children’s menu? That would be great.” Danny requested before she left.  
“Yeah, no problem. Be right back.”  
Kelly returned and set down the drinks and Grace’s menu. “Are you guys ready to order, or would you like a few more minutes?”  
“I think we’re ready, Kelly,” Steve glanced around, making sure everyone was ready. “Grace, how about you start?”  
“I’ll have the grilled cheese please?” Grace said.  
“I’ll take the Swiss burger please. With fries and extra ranch.”  
“I would like the seafood platter thank you.”  
“I’ll have a hamburger with fries, thanks.”  
“I’ll have the shrimp Alfred please.”  
“I would like a hamburger as well thanks.”  
“And I will have the Hawaiian pizza, with a house salad.” Steve said rounding off the orders.  
“Okay, thank you very much. I’ll go put in the order,” she bustled off.  
“So what brings you two to Hawaii?” Steve directs the question toward the Winchesters.  
“Danny didn’t tell you?” Sam looks surprised.  
“Tell us what?” Steve glances at Danny.  
“He asked us for our help. Said it was for a case you guys were working on. About a house being haunted?”  
“He called you here for that? How are you supposed to help with that anyway? You guys like the ghost busters or something?” Steve replies, hoping it doesn’t seem like he’s prying.  
“Not exactly. Dean and I just know a lot about this kind of thing. In fact, that’s how we met Danny and his family when they lived in New Jersey.”  
“How’d Danny need your help?” Chin looks interested.  
“Guys, we can catch up later. Let’s just eat dinner for now, and not worry about the case,” Danny interrupted, discreetly gesturing toward his daughter who was happily coloring away. The other adults looked disappointed, but understood.   
“That was great!” Steve exclaimed to the others. “I’ll have to remember this place for sure.”   
“Yeah, I’m going to have to agree with you there. Especially the pie. Best pie ever!” Dean nodded in agreement.  
“Dean loves pie. He pretty much never shuts up about it,” Sam explained to the rest of the group.  
“Well, it is definitely past Grace’s bedtime. We’d better be getting home soon.” Danny said regretfully, glancing at his daughter. Grace looked like she was about to fall asleep standing up. She did wake up enough to give everybody good night hugs, then Danny swung her up into his arms and carried her to the car. After making sure she was comfortable in the seat, and that she was buckled in, he waved goodbye and drove away. The others exchanged goodbyes, headed to their own cars, and left as well.   
“So what do you want to do now?” Sam asked his brother.  
“Let’s go find a room for the night.”


End file.
